


Wrapped

by Trytofocus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Job, Bondage, Cock Cage, Crying, Gag, Keith has no say in the matter, M/M, Non Consensual Bondage, Noose, Power Imbalance, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Whump, dark!shiro, difficulty breathing, if you squint he's a little into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trytofocus/pseuds/Trytofocus
Summary: Shiro ignores all BDSM etiquette chasing the pleasure of seeing Keith all tied up and desperate.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	Wrapped

Keith feels the tightness. It becomes harder to breathe harder to move with every coil of rope Shiro wraps over him. He does a good job of his wrists, rope around and between and around, up to his elbows, cinching them close together, making him hiss as his chest stretches to accommodate the pressure. His neck is enveloped in rope and leashed to his hands, keeping the line taunt. He has to breathe carefully now. Straining his throat, not wanting to talk.

He could say the safe word but he isn't sure Shiro would listen. Now, in the thrall of the binding. It is taken off the table when a large cock gag is pressed to his mouth. He opens it and allows Shiro to shove it in, his movements sharp and merciless as he buckles it behind him, too tight, filling his mouth entirely and depressing his tongue. His eyes twist shut.

Shiro then opens his thighs and brings his legs apart, Keith’s twitching, half hard cock on full display. He appears to scrutinize it for a moment, causing a blush to spread all over Keith’s cheeks. Shocked that _this_ is what makes him finally blush and not the plethora of other things that had already been done to him. Then, just as abruptly as this all began, Shiro _leaves._

Keith looks at him, bewildered and helpless on the bed with his legs spread and hands bundled up uselessly behind him, that blush spreading surely into his chest and crotch. He makes a small noise in his burning throat around the gag, begging silently for him to return but Shiro takes his time, rummaging through some stuff in another room before coming back, after what felt like forever, holding something metal in his hand.

Keith knows what it is and dares not to close his spread legs. Absurdly, he is angry that there is a gag in his mouth right now that renders him unable to communicate his _thanks_ for Shiro’s return. Some part of him knows he shouldn’t be grateful for what is clearly complete disregard of BDSM etiquette but there he is, looking up at Shiro with soft eyes and knitted eyebrows. He hasn’t left him. That’s gotta count for something.

Shiro ignores his look entirely. Only to kneel at the foot of the bed so his face is closer to Keith’s crotch. The rope around his neck and the gag in his mouth make it hard to look down but Keith _strains_ to do it anyway. He _has_ to see this. He doesn’t _care_ what Shiro wants from him right now, he doesn’t care about not knowing or understanding any of this. He wants to see Shiro’s mouth take all of him in slowly. Looking down is an effort, and when he tries to lean forward to get a better angle, Shiro’s metal hand presses to his chest, fingers grab the knots of rope there and hold him in place. Now the hand obscures him even more and Keith gives up, eyes sliding shut as he feels Shiro’s tongue warm on his tip, coaxing the first drops of precum out of him and sucking his cock to stand at full attention.

Then he stops. Just as the pleasure begins to lace itself through his abdomen Shiro _stops_ and Keith _whines_. His cock jumps out of Shiro’s mouth when he releases it and wipes his lips with the back of his hand impersonally. Keith feels it hit his stomach and wants nothing more than to scream at him to get back here, to hold him, to touch him. He sits there, scandalized and panting through his nose as Shiro grabs for the metal object he brought with him earlier. Keith allowed himself to hope that won’t go on him right away, hope Shiro would at least give him one perfect release before locking him up but he only did that to make sure it’s as frustrating as possible for Keith, to sit there, flushed and unsatisfied for as long as he wants. While he _watches._

The metal ring goes on first, it wraps behind his balls and secures to a little plate over the top at the base of his cock. Then Shiro locks in the rest of the cage, a shiny device that's perfectly shaped to take Keith in while fully erect, envelop him tightly, brutally, in cold metal with no way to touch himself even if his hands _were_ free, and no hope for any kind of release until Shiro decides otherwise.

His breathing quickens as the small but sturdy padlock clicks into place with horrifying finality and Shiro finally looks up at him. He stands up slowly, his eyes now locked in with Keith’s and watches Keith raise his head to maintain the eye contact, wondering what will happen now.

He is miserable, and he tries to convey that to Shiro, his arms itch and ache from the tightly woven ropes and his jaw is sore from the uncomfortable insert in his mouth, his cock hopelessly locked away with the teasing heat coursing through him with nowhere to go quickly driving him mad.

Shiro shows Keith the key, and that is about the only thing that makes him break eye contact in order to instead track its movements, dangling on a ring from Shiro’s finger. It’s so tantalizingly close and yet he is completely helpless to acquire it. He expects Shiro to pocket it, or hide it somewhere in the room, far away and out of reach. Maybe he will even indulge in letting Keith try and get to it, not that he could do anything with it tied up as he is. But no. Instead Shiro’s other hand comes up to Keith’s face and grabs his chin. He sinks his teeth harder into the gag in his mouth as Shiro lifts his face up and holds him in place. Keith’s gaze naturally falls on Shiro’s mouth, the slight twist of one corner he sees in there keeps him still, makes his heart pound in his ears.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees the hand with the key come closer to his face, Shiro’s thumb pressing something on the ring so a little part of it opens like a clip. He hears a small click, delicate, almost inaudible, and Shiro’s hand with the key in it comes away from his face empty. Shiro smiles now, a real, honest smile. Cruel still but not the half mocking thing he’s been getting. It’s better than being ignored, at least now Keith has Shiro’s attention. He looks pleased. It terrifies Keith but he can't help yearning for more of that feeling, of Shiro’s approval, twisted as it is. It almost makes him forget to wander what happened to the key.

He finds out as soon as Shiro releases his chin. The delicate little metallic noise chinks along and soon Keith realizes it's keeping up with the movements of his head. When he stills, he feels the tiniest weight of cold metal on his lower lip.

Maddening wasn’t the word for it. Shiro steps away and crosses his arms over his chest, observing Keith as he proceeds to toss his head in the hopes of catching a glimpse of how the key connected. There must have been a ring on the outside of the gag it was clipped off to, hanging there so close, and yet so infuriatingly out of reach. Keith huffs and moans into the gag and at Shiro, when that gets him nowhere he starts struggling with the rest of his bindings, seeing as that seems to be what Shiro _really_ wants to see. His cock twitches pathetically in the cage with every movement, causing the padlock on it to dance around and hit the metal, the slight vibration and sound making Keith even more desperate for the barely there stimulation.

His hands and shoulders move too, instinctively trying to reach with nowhere to go. The ropes hold fast and the noose around his throat threatens to suffocate him which only makes the arousal worse. He eventually stills, sitting on the bed breathing, and shaking. He doesn’t even realize when his eyes begin to water and tears roll down his cheeks, stopping at the gag straps. The key clicking with every shake of his shoulders. He looks up at Shiro after a while and sees satisfaction in his face. A positive emotion directed at him, something so rare and so precious, and only achieved under circumstances like this. He has to work for it. He has to suffer. He can’t believe that in his fucked up little heart he truly believes it.

He is glad.

Shiro nods and comes around the bed. Keith doesn’t dare turn around as he feels the depression in the matress of Shiro settling in. He hears a rustle, and Shiro’s metal fingers handle something small and plastic before he feels that same hand _grab_ the knots at the back of Keith’s arms where his elbows are wrapped together and he is being pulled up towards the head of the bed. There’s a moment of confusion as he struggles against the hold, but Shiro is relentless, and Keith finds himself pressed flush to his side, Shiro’s flesh arm wrapped around his shoulder. It puts his face almost in the crock of Shiro’s neck, his chin resting on his large peck. The key tethered to his mouth drags over skin and Shiro twitches uncomfortably. _Bastard_ , Keith allows himself to think. Never say. No, never during play. Or… whatever this was. But he keeps the little moment of discomfort in his mind as Shiro adjusts him to better suit the position and brings around a damned book to read.

A book.

Keith feels his caged cock rub against Shiro’s thigh but it gets him nowhere and the frustration only grows even while Shiro allows him to wrap a slender leg around him, anchoring himself to his body, chasing whatever comfort he can get out of this no matter how fleeting.

Shiro has his glasses on and the book is written in Japanese. Keith doesn’t know what it is and Shiro doesn’t volunteer any details. He doesn’t know how long Shiro plans to keep him wrapped up like this, how long he will be caged. He hopes Shiro will allow him out of the cage after the bondage session is done anyway. He could easily just decide not to. But Keith supposes that’s something to worry about later. For now he concentrates on breathing and trying not to move as a quiet rustle of paper indicates Shiro has turned another page.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on twitter @try_tofocus and tumblr @trytofocus !


End file.
